


Say My Name

by Jynova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, SING SING SING, Valentines Day Crack-a-thon, destiny's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynova/pseuds/Jynova
Summary: After accidentally scheduling work on V-Day, Aomine gets a surprise call from a drunk Kagami Taiga. Will he bow to temptation?





	Say My Name

*RING RING* [AOMINE’S PHONE RINGING]

 

[ALL AOMINE SPEAKING]

 

“Yo”

 

“Wh… what? What the fuck’s going on?!”

 

“St...stop, hah? You’re not making any sense!”

 

“Oh my god, you are fucking crazy”

 

“Hah?! That never happens”

 

“I always answer like that”

 

“What lady?! Fuck you!”

 

“You’re the one playin’  here!”

 

“Girl?! What girl?!”

 

“What’d you hear yesterday?!”

 

“I never said that”

 

“Well you’re wrong”

 

“You’re the one acting STRANGE!!”

 

“Oh come on, everything about this is unusual.”

 

“I’m not two timing you!”

 

“Fucking NO ONE’S HERE.”

 

“No, I won’t.”

 

“YOU’RE ACTING SHADY!”

 

“I never called you that!”

 

“What the fuck is going on, seriously?!”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Oh… my… God…”

 

“No, I absolutely refuse!!”

 

“I said NO ONE”

 

“Just try! Don’t you dare bring them here!”

 

“I ain’t changin’ shit, I just got home!”

 

“I AM by myself!”

 

“Whose voice?! grandma from across the hall?!”

 

“I’m not lying.”

 

“My game?!”

 

“Enough, seriously, I’m not saying that shit”

 

“You ARE assuming things!”

 

“Well you’re wrong, like always”

 

“You better hope someone’s gonna hold me back from you!”

 

“Two times?! I didn’t even say it once!”

 

“I am telling the truth!”

 

“No one ELSE IS HERE!”

 

“Stop playin!”

 

“Nahhhh brah.”

 

“You’re runnin’ games!”

 

“What sudden change?!”

 

“Oh for fucks sake…”

 

“No, not happenin”

 

“No….No...No….No no no no...No. No no no.”

 

“This is getting ridiculous, seriously.”

 

“Just come home, let’s talk. Jesus.”

 

“Seriously, STOP.”

 

“I’m gonna kick your ass.”

 

“FINE! Kagami Taiga, I love you baby. HAPPY?!”

 

“Go on, finish then!”

 

“Sigh”

 

“It’s over, right…?”

 

“……….”

 

“Now get your drunk ass home so we can spend the rest of Valentines day together.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kagami Taiga had never been big on Valentines Day but recently with his and Aomine’s hectic schedule, he’ll jump at any reason to spend/celebrate some time together. So he reminds his lover a month in advanced to get the day off and plans an elaborate and romantic dinner and post dinner fuck.

 

Only when the day arrives, Kagami finds out his total fucktard of a lover had said ‘yes’ to overtime.

 

He’s heartbroken, angry, and now, lonely.

 

Soo of course he complains to Kuroko about it. And of course since Kuroko also can’t be with his girlfriend Momoi Satsuki while he’s away for a seminar, he can empathize. Kagami figures it’s Kuroko who spilled the beans when Momoi shows up at his door and forcefully drags him to her place.

 

There, he finds his ex-coach, Aida Riko, coach Harasawa’s younger sister, Mika Harasawa, and of course Momoi Satsuki.

 

They pre-party with wine, ice cream, and gossip.

 

Then the heavy stuff comes out. Vodka, Whisky, shit talk and truth-or-dare, objective: fuck valentines day.

 

So when Kagami gets shit-faced (and all shit-talked out) and is dared to call his lover and sing a song to him over the phone while all the girls dance to the music in the kitchen, he’s all TOO willing!

  
  
  
  
  


“Yo”

“Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game”

 

“Wh… what? What the fuck’s going on?!”

“Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change”

  
  


“St...stop, hah? You’re not making any sense!”

“Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game”

 

“Oh my god, you are fucking crazy”

“Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change”

 

“Any other day

I would call and you would say

Baby how's your day

“But today, it ain't the same”

“Hah?! That never happens”

 

“Every other word

Is "uh-huh" yeah "okay"

“I always answer like that”

 

“Could it be that you

Are at the crib with another lady”

“What lady?! Fuck you!”

 

“If you took it there

First of all, let me say

I am not the one

To sit around, and be played”

“You’re the one playin’  here!”

 

 “So prove yourself to me

I am the girl that you claim”

“Girl?! What girl?!”

 

“Why don't you say the thangs

That you said to me yesterday”

“What’d you hear yesterday?!”

 

“I know you say that I am assuming things”

“I never said that”

 

“Something's going down that's the way it 

seems”

“Well you’re wrong”

 

“Shouldn't be a reason why you're acting

strange

If nobody's holding you back from me”

“You’re the one acting STRANGE!!”

 

“Cause I know how you usually do”

“Oh come on, everything about this is unusual.”

 

“When you say everything to me times two”

“I’m not two timing you!”

 

“Why can't you just tell the truth

If somebody's there then tell me who”

“Fucking NO ONE’S HERE.”

 

“Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game”

“No, I won’t.”

 

“Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady”

“YOU’RE ACTING SHADY!”

  
  


“Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change”

“I never called you that!”

 

“Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you”

“What the fuck is going on, seriously?!”

  
  


“Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game”

“I’m not!”

 

“Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change”

“Omg… No, I absolutely refuse.”

  
  
  


“What is up with this

Tell the truth, who you with”

“I said NO ONE”

 

“How would you like it if

I came over with my clique”

“Just try! Don’t you dare bring them here!”

 

“Don't try to change it now

Saying you gotta bounce

When two seconds ago

You said you just got in the house”

“I ain’t changin’ shit, I just got home!”

 

“It's hard to believe that you

Are at home, by yourself”

“I AM by myself!”

 

“When I just heard the voice

Heard the voice of someone else”

“Whose voice?! grandma from across the hall?!”

 

“Just this question why

Do you feel you gotta lie”

“I’m not lying.”

 

“Gettin' caught up in your game”

“My game?!”

  
  


“When you can not say my name”

“Enough, seriously, I’m not saying that shit”

 

“I know you say that I am assuming things”

“You ARE assuming things!”

 

“Something's going down that's the way it 

Seems”

 

“Well you’re wrong, like always”

“Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting

strange

If nobody's holding you back from me”

 

“You better hope someone’s gonna hold me back from you!”

 

“Cause I know how you usually do

When you say everything to me times two”

“Two times?! I didn’t even say it once!”

  
  


“Why can't you just tell the truth”

“I am telling the truth!”

 

“If somebody's there then tell me who”

“No one ELSE IS HERE!”

 

“Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you”

“Stop playin!”

  
  


“Say baby I love you”

“Nahhhh brah.”

 

“If you ain't runnin' game”

“You’re runnin’ games!”

 

“Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change”

“What sudden change?!”

 

“Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game”

“Oh for fucks sake…”

 

“Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change”

“No, not happenin”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah 

yeah”

“No….No...No….No no no no...No. No no no.”

 

“Ohhhhh ohh ohhh oOHhhhhH”

“This is getting ridiculous, seriously.”

 

“I know you say that I am assuming things

Something's going down that's the way it 

Seems

Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting 

Strange

If nobody's holding you back from me”

“Just come home, let’s talk. Jesus.”

 

“Cause I know how you usually do

When you say everything to me times two”

“Seriously, STOP.”

  
  


“Why can't you just tell the truth

If somebody's there then tell me who”

“I’m gonna kick your ass.”

 

“Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change”

“FINE! Kagami Taiga, I love you baby. Happy?!”

 

“Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Baby say my name, say my name, say my 

Name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game”

“Go on, finish then!”

“Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Why the sudden change

Say my name, say my name

If no one is around you

Say baby I love you

If you ain't runnin' game

Say my name, say my name

You actin' kinda shady

Ain't callin' me baby

Baby say my name”

“Sigh”

  
  


“It’s over, right…?”

 

“.............”

 

“Now get your drunk ass home so we can spend the rest of Valentines day together.”

  
  
  


~~~FIN~~~~


End file.
